Recordando Aquella Ilusion tan Errada
by PolidL-Chan
Summary: AU // Si. Aun lo podía recordar perfectamente, ¿Tendría cuantos? unos 10 años aproximadamente cuando comenzó su insaciable curiosidad hacia aquella persona... // Laven, 1er one-shot y Songfic de la cancion "Que Nadie vea", dedicado a Amu-chan y Deskdraik


**Inserte aqui el acto circense al que esta pobre autora pretende llamar "Disculpa" y repitalo hasta quedar satisfecho consigo mismo como torturador...**

**Simplemente comentare que en mis planes estaba que este fic se publicara para los cumpleaños de mis queridisimas Amu-chan y Kiromi-chan (10 y 22 de abril)... pero bueno, ¿Que puedo decir? tengo muchas ideas pero por desgracia mi vida es un completo desastre en cuanto a ordenar mis prioridades... asi que, no se dio... n___nU . . . en verdad lo siento mucho. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **si DGM me perteneciera, habria protestas mundiales por la falta de actualizaciones en el Manga... n__nU

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

....

Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma...

¿Como era posible que se encontrara otra vez ahí...?

Justo frente a aquella hermosa casa que desde hacia años quería clasificar como olvidada

Pero para ser exactos, ¿Quien en su sano juicio puede olvidar lo que durante toda su infancia y adolescencia fue la razón de su existencia?

Y todo por su curiosidad incontrolable, su maldita memoria y perseverancia incorregible

Si. Aun lo podía recordar perfectamente, ¿Tendría cuantos? unos 10 años aproximadamente cuando comenzó su insaciable curiosidad hacia _aquella_ persona...

Aquella persona de nombre _Allen Walker_

....

_**Que no lo vea papa en la azotea**_

_**Cambiándole la ropa a las muñecas**_

_**Poniéndose labial. Que nadie vea...**_

_**Haciéndose en papel un par de tetas**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

....

Por aquel entonces, él vivía en el edificio de al lado una vida un tanto "_aburrida_" junto con su abuelo, pues sus padres habían muerto y no tenia mas familia que se hiciese cargo de el...

Una tarde, sin embargo, desde la ventana de su habitación pudo observar algo que le dejo maravillado. A través del gran ventanal del ultimo piso de _aquella casa_, podía distinguir a una hermosa niña; un poco menor que el, si, seguramente tendría alrededor de unos 7 años; pero no por ello dejaba de ser incluso mas bella que aquellas princesas de los cuentos de ese tal "Shakespeare" que su abuelo le obligaba a leer diariamente

....

_Para su cumpleaños definitivamente pediría unos BUENOS binoculares y más horas de privacidad en su habitación al día _– pensó pasa si mismo en aquel momento

....

Pasaban los meses y aun así, seguía espiando a la pequeña desde la ventana de su habitación mientras que esta, ignorante de lo que hacia y de los sentimientos que el pequeño Lavi tenia por ella, tocaba el piano o el violín y jugaba a las muñecas o a la moda en compañía de su madre (Lo sabia porque gracias a sus binoculares pudo apreciar que ambas tenían el cabello castaño, la piel clara y los mismos ojos color de luna que al verlos lo habían _hipnotizado_, logrando así, enamorarlo aun mas de aquella pequeña de sonrisa encantadora)

Siempre se pregunto porque su madre parecía _esconderla_ en aquel lugar, en especial de su padre y de quien parecía ser su tío. Teniendo una hija tan preciosa ¿Por que hacer a este triste mundo ignorante de semejante belleza?

....

_**Que no sepan los chicos en la escuela**_

_**Que se le van los ojos en gimnasia**_

_**Que prefiere la danza y la acuarela**_

_**A eso del futbol y la acrobacia**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

....

Paso un año y finalmente se decidió a acercarse un poco mas a la mas pequeña de la familia "_Walker_" como se lo indico el buzón de la casa mientras que perdía su autobús y se preparaba psicológicamente para el _extra-súper-mega-híper-sermón_ que le daría su abuelo cuando se enterase de que se había fugado del colegio con el único propósito de conocer a la dichosa "vecina" que lo mantenía encerrado en su habitación durante horas y horas, según el, desperdiciando los mejores años de su vida

Ella salio de su casa de la mano de su madre y por alguna razón que no comprendía muy bien, no le sorprendió verla cubrirla desesperadamente con una gabardina azul marino aunque estuviesen en pleno verano y la pobre pequeña se quejase de que esta prenda le provocaba un calor inmenso y que comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Sin embargo, no fue hasta ya cruzada la ultima esquina antes de llegar al que parecía ser su colegio que su madre le permitió quitársela y alegrarle el día al pelirrojo dejándole observar a su pequeña obsesión vestida de colegiala y con una falda tan corta que de un momento a otro pensó que a su corta edad seria condenado a muerte por pervertido y pedófilo; eso claro, si no moría primero por causa de una severa hemorragia nasal, de lo que parecía ser un terrible dolor de estomago, el sobrecalentamiento total de todo su cuerpo o talvez las 3 juntas... y cuando llego la hora de educación física solo pudo sentir como todas estas nuevas sensaciones se hacían aun mas fuertes

Pero había algo que no estaba bien en esto, y pudo notarlo al ver a aquellos bellos ojos llenos de dudas y lagrimas cuando, a la siguiente hora, dividieron el grupo en femenino y masculino. Ella entro con todas sus compañeras ante la fría mirada del profesor de deportes y la compasiva de la profesora de artes. Los muchachos aun debían cumplir con mas actividades deportivas mientras que la niñas debían pintar un cuadro de lo que quisieran y ella tan solo se dispuso a pintar de una manera impresionante para su corta edad un retrato de... ¿De el observando de forma aburrida el paisaje en su ventana?... no podía ser....

En eso la niña se voltea y le observa sorprendida, para luego voltear el cuadro para que lo viese mejor y dedicarle la sonrisa mas prefecta que el hubiese visto a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo observándole...

Después de aquel encuentro busco en la dirección su nombre el cual resulto ser "_Allen Walker_". Raro nombre para una niña tan tierna, si le preguntan. Aunque tampoco le iba tan mal... al menos era un nombre original...

....

_**Que no se entere nadie que a los nueve**_

_**El closet es la única guarida**_

_**Y mientras la ventana llueve y llueve**_

_**Las dudas se abren paso en estampida**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

....

Otro año y cada vez su cegadora curiosidad crecía con mayor rapidez en sus recién cumplidos 12 años y ella próxima a sus 9 (según había averiguado...)

Cada vez la veía mucho menos, pues todas las tardes a la misma hora de finalizado el almuerzo se encerraba en el armario a llorar con todo, incluyendo la mochila del colegio, y no salía de ahí hasta llegada la hora de la cena. Y según lo que podía apreciar, tenia sus motivos. Justo en la ventana de abajo se veía a sus padres en lo que parecía ser, por la cara de indignación de su padre y la de angustia de su madre, una discusión muy fuerte...

Finalmente sus padres parecieron tranquilizarse, dejaron de discutir en las tardes y trataron de sacar a la pequeña albina de su encierro, sin embargo, ella no cedía...

Debía admitir que se encontraba tan intrigado como preocupado. Si la razón por la que se encerraba a llorar no era por el hostil comportamiento de sus padres... ¿Que podría mantenerla así de mal tanto tiempo?

Pero todo en esta vida tenía sus limitaciones... incluso su mente tan hábil y precoz. Lo cual le hacía imposible el intuir la causa de aquel sufrimiento inconsolable...

Esto también fue lo último que supo de ella. Su abuelo se había hartado de que pasase las tardes desperdiciando su vida en una ventana y tomo la decisión de mudarse al otro extremo de aquella enorme ciudad...

Y si alguna vez se le ocurrió volver en busca de su amada simplemente no podía llegar a encontrarla en los lugares que frecuentaba, de hecho, _no podía encontrarla en ningún lugar_

Finalmente se entero de que sus padres habían fallecido, un día en que fue a visitar la tumba de sus padres y se encontró con más de una lapida con _aquel_apellido. Por fortuna, el nombre de ella no se encontraba en ninguna de las inscripciones...

Investigo un poco más. Interrogo a vecinos, profesores... ¡E incluso al cartero! Pero era totalmente inútil, nadie sabía nada de ella; aun peor, decían no haberla visto nunca... _"¿__Allen Walker__ dices?, debes estar equivocado, pequeño"... "¡Oh, la imaginación de los niños de hoy en día!, supongo que de haber imaginado algo tan bello es difícil asumir que en realidad no existe ¿Verdad?"_

Y así lo hacían ver todos, incluso cuando les contó a sus nuevos amigos Yuu y Lenalee en el colegio pasaron un tiempo peleados porque ninguno quizo creerle al pelirrojo la historia de su adorada "_Dizque vecina_" como ellos la llamaban con un tono de total indiferencia. _Como si en verdad ella nunca hubiese existido_

Sin más que decir, dejo pasar de esta forma los siguientes 7 años...

....

_**Llegan los dieciséis y es de concreto**_

_**El peso de tener que aparentar**_

_**Que no se entere nadie del secreto**_

_**Mira de quien te fuiste a enamorar**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

....

Si, definitivamente había llegado el momento de hacer frente a esta situación... durante los últimos 7 años había estado preparándose para este momento... _¡No__podía__ echarse para atrás ahora que estaba tan cerca!_

Ya no era ese pequeño que, arrastrado por su curiosidad y sus precoces hormonas, tímidamente observaba a aquella niñita que le robaba el sueño desde un punto en el que ella no pudiese notar su existencia, y que sin embargo, justo como ella se lo demostró aquella mañana de audaces descubrimientos, ella parecía haberlo visto ya, seguramente durante aquellos días en los que aun no había fijado sus ojos en aquel ventanal que le había abierto las puertas del paraíso al tiempo que dejaba a la vista a uno de sus mas bellos Ángeles...

No... Definitivamente ya no lo era. Ahora tenia 19 años, por lo que aquella inocente timidez había desaparecido hace mucho de su persona; había tenido un accidente en donde perdió la vista del ojo derecho, pero la verdad, poco le importaba ya ese hecho y podía hacer con su vida lo que se le viniese en gana, pues su abuelo finalmente también había muerto...

Apropósito rento exactamente el mismo departamento en el que vivió de pequeño y al ver de nuevo aquella melena de cabellos rojos de quien había nombrado "_Tío de Allen_" a través de la ventana, se le iluminaron los ojos. Se vistió y se arreglo como nunca en la vida ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos que también vivirían con el, y salio directo hacia donde ahora se encontraba... _¡Maldición! estaba tan cerca y aun después de 7 años volvía a ponerse tan nervioso como cuando por breves instantes la había creído muerta cuando por pura casualidad se topo la tumba de sus padres..._

¿Y ahora que? ¿Que tal si no lo reconocía? ¿Y si ya no lo recordaba? o aun peor... ¿Tendría ya novio?... siendo como era de hermosa en su infancia, no le sorprendía que a estas alturas en las que debería ser toda una señorita... fuese la fantasía de mas uno y seguramente le sobrarían los pretendientes... ¿Porque justamente tendría que ser _él_, el elegido, entonces? ¿Quien se creía?

Pero como este, al parecer, no era su día. En el momento en el que se decidió darse por vencido y aceptar la propuesta de noviazgo que le había hecho su amiga_Sachiko_ para ahogar sus penas; pudo apreciar que entrando por la reja (Que el con mucha dificultad había escalado) estaba un chico que por escasos momentos confundió con Allen, y es que.... ¡Su expresión de sorpresa era exactamente la misma!... la misma con la que le había observado a través de la ventana del colegio. Tenia el cabello plateado; por su altura podía decir que no tendría mas de 15 o 16 años; bastante delgado y luego de lo sorpresivo de su encuentro, se dejo ver algo deprimido, sin embargo, no aparentaba estar enfermo; vestía un traje que de a poco se dio cuenta de que era el uniforme de un reconocido instituto de la zona, por no decir el mejor de la ciudad y en el cual irónicamente seria en el que él y sus amigos ingresarían la semana próxima... _The Black Order_

_-"¿Quien eres y por que estas aquí otra vez?, no estarás pensando en volverte a desempeñar de acosador ¿Cierto?"-_ le pregunto, casi matándolo de un paro cardiaco, pues no se esperaba que alguien mas lo hubiese descubierto observando desde su ventana a la pequeña y después de tantos años, mucho menos se esperaba que alguien, a excepción de la pequeña Allen, le reconociera

-_"Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman y vine a finalizar lo que deje inconcluso hace mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿Por casualidad sabes si aquí aun vive la joven Allen Walker?, quisiera hablar con ella, si es posible"-_ dijo ya un poco mas seguro de si mismo...

_-"Por supuesto que aquí vive Allen Walker, después de todo, esta es su casa; pero no creo que usted pueda hablar con '__ella'__ precisamente en este momento... mejor dicho, no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca..."-_ expreso el menor con una voz muy suave y llena de frialdad que dejaba muy intrigado al pelirrojo

_-"¿Pero com..."- _en eso se ven interrumpidos por el azote de la puesta principal de la cual salía una pequeña niña unos 6 años aproximadamente; cabellos de un color rojo profundo; y sus ojos, al igual que el abrigo que llevaba sobre su negro vestido, eran de un color dorado que celosamente retaba a su concepto de realidad... _¿Que acaso, todas las niñas que saliesen de __aquella__ casa serian portadoras de tan inigualable belleza?_

Y sin mas, salto en brazos del albino diciéndole que se había demorado demasiado y haciendo un puchero cuando el joven se la quito de encima para explicarle que habían muchas personas en el metro y que había decidido venirse caminado...

Lavi tan solo podía ver enternecido la escena... sin embargo lo que salio a continuación de eso pequeños labios le arrebato toda la ternura del momento para dejarle ver, la única verdad de lo que jamás se había imaginado que le ocurriría...

_-"Esta bien, te lo dejo pasar solo porque eres mi primo, Allen, y porque aun tengo deberes por hacer... ¡nos vemos!"- _y tan rápido como había aparecido se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa pues ya era un poco tarde... estaba a punto de anochecer y con la aparición de la luna, al igual que esta, el chico se levanta y se le plata al frente del ojiverde con una mirada dolida en sus _hermosos ojos grises_y con una hipócrita sonrisa le dice...

_-"¿Y se puede saber, de que querías hablar conmigo, luego de 7 años.... __Lavi__?"-_

Maldita la hora en la que el entendimiento de lo imposible le había abofeteado, insultado y finalmente golpeado en la cabeza...

....

_**Empiezan a rondarte los rumores**_

_**La gente esta empezando a sospechar**_

_**¿Porque ese pantalón y esos colores?**_

_**¿Y ese swing femenino al caminar...?**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

....

No pasó a más... una vez zanjado el asunto de la "curiosidad" que ambos habían despertado en el otro en la infancia y de los "gustos" del peliblanco; decidieron darse ambos una oportunidad como los amigos que en sus primeros años no pudieron llegar a ser...

Con el tiempo tanto Kanda como Lenalee le tomaron cierto cariño a Allen, y a pesar de que estaban al tanto de la condición de su pequeño amigo... no había nadie que conociera la historia como la conoció su, ahora mejor amigo, Lavi...

_Al parecer, su madre durante la hora de parto tuvo un par de serias complicaciones las que, luego de dar a luz, obligaron a los médicos extraer su útero y dejarla sin posibilidades de tener más hijos. Para ella, en un principio, esto no represento un gran problema; el asunto se dio cuando le dijeron que el eco se había equivocado, pues había dado a luz a un niño... siendo que a ella la habían mantenido todo su embarazo con la dicha ante el pensamiento de que tendría una nenita..._

_Quiso negarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero era algo simplemente irrefutable; Su hijo era exactamente igual a ella..._

_Amaba a su hijo, si. Pero era tanto su deseo por una niña que sin darse cuenta, ya había comenzado a criarle para convertirse en toda una señorita mientras su esposo no estaba en casa. Incluso, cuando le fue a inscribir en el colegio, le hizo pasar por una niña... la más hermosa que hubiese visto aquella escuela..._

_Sin embargo, aquella tarde en la que el pelirrojo la había visitado en su colegio... el profesor de Educación Física se percato de que su alumna no era exactamente lo que el creía e inmediatamente solicito hablar con el padre de la "__niña__". En cuanto se supo la noticia hubo un gran confrontamiento entre los padres, ambos estaban furiosos con la situación. Luego de un par de semanas se dieron cuenta de que habían descuidado a su hijo, así que, intentaron llevar el asunto con calma y tratar de corregir el daño que le hicieron, su madre por equivocarse y su padre por no percatarse. Sin embargo, ya el daño estaba hecho y no parecía tener ningún tipo remedio..._

_Allen estaba convencido de que era como todas las demás niñas de su edad y no había quien le convenciera de lo contrario; después de todo había vivido con esa idea desde que tenía memoria..._

_Meses después sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y Allen quedo bajo el cuidado de su tío Cross Marian, el hermano mayor de su madre, quien fue la persona que termino de convencer a Allen de que era un hombre y que no había manera de hacer algo al respecto..._

_¿_Como?, eso es algo que tanto Allen como Cross _parecieron querer llevarse a la tumba..._

Y a pesar de todo Allen era como siempre lo había sido y tampoco es que se pudo haber hecho mucho por cambiarlo... sin importar cuanto tratase de ocultarlo, era simplemente parte de su afeminada personalidad consecuencia de la imprudencia de aquella persona a la que le debía la vida... _aquella vida totalmente fuera de lo normal que tanto daño en el alma le causaba..._

....

_**Que no lo hagan llorar en Biología**_

_**¿Por qué la ciencia no se percato?**_

_**Que no lo vean sufrir en Teología**_

_**Con eso de que Dios se equivoco**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

....

¿Cuan crueles podían ser las personas en aquellos días?

Claro no es como si hoy por hoy dejasen de serlo. Sin embargo, aquel día, Yuu se había pasado de la raya...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el joven peliplateado se le había declarado al oriental y este, para sorpresa de muchos, había aceptado su propuesta. Lavi no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz por sus amigos y en especial por Allen, Yuu era un gran chico, al igual que el y no podían merecerse algo mejor que ser felices juntos... pero dejando por mucho atrás a aquel sentimiento de felicidad hacia ellos, iba una profunda sensación de envidia y tristeza comprimida que la verdad tampoco es como si no se la esperase... Después de todo, _Allen había sido su primer amor_

Que lastima que aquellas emociones tan enternecedoras y preocupantes no hubiesen tenido mucho tiempo para desarrollarse dentro de él...

En un principio no quiso creerlo, pero era tan difícil negar aquello que tenia en frente...

Y por lo que tenia enfrente, entiéndase se trataba de un Allen completamente destrozado física y emocionalmente, llorando desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Lenalee. Su torso todo amoratado y con lo que parecían cicatrices de heridas muy profundas, su rostro también estaba marcado con un pentágono en sobre su ceja para terminar en su mejilla del lado izquierdo... ¡Y ni hablar de su brazo! Estaba completamente deformado a causa de las quemaduras...

Su relación no había sido más que una simple conformidad, algo pasajero que la verdad para Yuu no tenía importancia alguna, también sus demás amistades...

El caso era que Kanda, había nacido dentro de una de las familias mas adineradas del Yakuza. Sin embargo, su padre se negó a seguir con la herencia familiar y se mudo al otro lado del mundo con el firme propósito de alejar a su amado hijo de ello y lo logro… _mientras estuvo con vida_

Una vez que acecinaron a su padre por deshonrar a su familia. Su abuela en persona, quien era la cabeza de la familia en aquel momento, le ofreció que se le uniera y que volviese junto a ella a Japón; a lo que el, a medias, se negó… _o al menos fingió que lo hacia_… volvería a Japón como siempre quiso hacerlo desde pequeño y llevaría junto a el a su novio… _o al menos eso fue lo que les dijo a el y a su ahora novia, Lenalee…_

Según lo que les pudo contar su traumatizado amigo,_ apenas llegaron a Japón, fueron interceptados por alrededor de 19 hombres vestidos de negro junto con la que aquella vez se presento como la abuela de Yuu y el sin hacer el mínimo intento de resistencia se subió al lujoso auto en el que se encontraba aquella mujer y a el… a el se lo llevaron el resto de los hombres…_

_Aquellos hombres hicieron de el lo que se les dio la gana: lo torturaron, lo violaron, lo humillaron y todo de una forma tan inhumana; todo eso mientras el esperaba a que Yuu volviese por el…_

_Así pasaron uno, dos, seis y hasta diez meses… en los que el seguía esperando a que su amado Yuu volviese por el, que le rescatase de aquel horrible lugar. Hasta que un día, un joven que también formaba parte de sus "secuestradores", se había apiadado de el y le había contado que el Sr. Kanda jamás tuvo intenciones de traerlo a vivir con el a Japón y que la única razón por la que el estaba ahí en ese momento era porque el Sr. Kanda lo había ofrecido a el como pago por el asesinato de su padre al que tanto despreciaba por haberlo alejado de su familia y de su futuro…_

....

_**Llegan los días de exceso y discoteca**_

_**De risa, sexo, moda y libertad**_

_**La fiesta dura lo que una cometa**_

_**Y en medio de eso doma soledad**_

… _**Que nadie vea…**_

....

Hicieron hasta lo imposible por re-animarlo, pero a cada detalle, a cada evento, cada oportunidad y cada fiesta tan solo podían verlo aun mas deprimido de lo que ya estaba…

_Si acaso existía cualquier gesto en su rostro medianamente parecido a una sonrisa era por pura casualidad… la verdad, a Lavi hacia mucho tiempo que se le había olvidado lo que era y una sonrisa suya… con todo y lo hermosa que recordaba que era…_

Ni el, ni Lenalee sabían que hacer para recuperar a su amigo, el cual sinceramente ya los estaba envolviendo a ellos en su aura de depresión… y sin embargo, se daban el lujo de mantener su relación frente aquellos ojos grises que cada vez poseían menos ánimos de vida…

_Si tan solo se hubiesen detenido a ver el brillo de envidia que salía de esos mismos ojos cada vez que los veían tomarse abierta y alegremente de las manos… ¡Si era lo único por lo cual estos resplandecían aunque fuese con la más minima intensidad!_

....

_**Prefieres no mirar en el espejo**_

_**Que el tiempo no te tuvo compasión**_

_**A veces duele mas llegar a viejo**_

_**Sabiendo que no habrá continuación**_

… _**Que nadie vea…**_

… _**Que nadie vea…**_

....

Así se perdieron alrededor de 6 años… mucho tiempo como para que todo siguiese igual que antes… en realidad, _demasiado_

Finalmente había optado por casarse con Lenalee y esta había aceptado totalmente gustosa; de eso ya habían pasado 2 años y ahora a sus 27 años, Lavi era el orgulloso padre del ser que crecía en el vientre de su esposa…

Por otro lado Allen ahora tenía 24 años y se desempeñaba muy bien como profesor de música en la que alguna vez fue su escuela y a pesar de que seguía viviendo en la misma casa, se vio separado de sus amigos cuando estos se vieron en la necesidad de tener un hogar con el suficiente espacio para cuidar a su hijo...

No por eso se hicieron mas distantes, lo visitaban muy seguido y sin embargo, aunque el tratase de convencerlos de que estaba bien, tanto Lavi como Lenalee sabían que una gran aura de depresión le rodeaba siendo, para preocupación de ambos, la única compañía del albino...

Lavi constantemente se preguntaba si estaba bien que visitase a Allen en compañía de Lenalee. Desde hace muchos años que se había percatado que al el no le agradaba Lenalee y desde que se había casado con el y había quedado embarazada la miraba con mucho mas desprecio, aunque claro, era un sentimiento muy bien disimulado; tanto, que convenció a la china de que en verdad le quería como a una "_hermana_"...

También podía apreciar el instinto asesino que se apoderaba de su subconsciente cada vez que Lenalee le permitía acariciar su vientre para que conociera a su supuesto "sobrino", sin pensar siquiera en que tal vez Allen hubiese preferido ser la "Madre" que el "Tío" de aquella criatura...

Y si se lo preguntaban a el, tal vez, y solo tal vez... el también hubiese preferido que Allen fuese con quien compartiera aquella maravillosa travesía que significaba ser padres; de hecho, cuando le busco como una chica hace 8 años, estaba completamente seguro de que esas eran sus intenciones... y casi podría decir que estaba seguro de que Allen pensaba de la misma forma y por ello su odio hacia la que tomaba su lugar como madre de su primer hijo...

Sin duda, si eso seguía por ese rumbo, iba a acabar viudo antes de poder ser padre...

....

_**Que no lo hagan llorar en Biología**_

_**¿Por qué la ciencia no se percato?**_

_**Que no lo vean sufrir en Teología**_

_**Con eso de que Dios se equivoco**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

_**... Que nadie vea...**_

....

Por el bien de Lenalee, de su ahora recién nacida hija y hasta del mismo Allen; Tomo la decisión de que debían mantenerse un tanto mas alejados del albino de lo que ya estaban...

Tomaron a su hija y a sus agobiantes trabajos como excusa, y sin embargo prometieron visitarlo una vez al mes... sin tomar en cuenta de los drásticos cambios ocurridos en ese tiempo...

Después de todo Cross había muerto hace años, finalmente su excéntrico estilo de vida lo había matado y su prima Timcampy se había mudado a Marruecos junto a su esposo el cual era un adinerado musulmán de gran importancia en el terreno de exportación en su país y por lo tanto no podía dejar de vivir ahí... irónico final para la hija de un alcohólico mujeriego... _¿Quien diría que su hija seria una persona tan seria y comprometida como para llegar a ser aceptada como parte importante de la distinguida familia y compañía de un musulmán?_, siendo esto algo tan difícil, incluso para las mismas mujeres de este país...

Eso significaba que, exceptuando las horas que pasaba en su trabajo, se encontraba completamente solo...

_Aquel día_, el día en el que iban todos los meses... Lavi más por costumbre que por formalidad, llamo a Allen a su casa para avisarle que se encontraban ya en camino para ir a su casa. Lo que si no se espero, fue que le contestara otra persona... una persona cuya voz no había escuchado en quizá mucho tiempo y que tampoco se esperaba volver a oírla en la vida...

Dejaron a su hija al cuidado de su vecina, la Srta. Miranda, y partieron hacia la casa de su mejor amigo temiendo lo peor, pues por algo debía estar Yuu Kanda ahí...

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Kanda a punto de subirse a su auto deportivo para marcharse. Lo interrogaron, y a pesar de que pudieron notar que estaba bien protegido con un arma de fuego y una katana; se sorprendieron de que no les amenazara y de que estaban casi seguros de que se trataba de la misma katana de siempre: _Mugen_... de hecho el pelirrojo pudo observar en su mango la clara marca que el le había hecho con marcador rojo en segundaria... si, definitivamente se trataba de Mugen cuyo filo podía recordar aun en su cuello durante casi toda su adolescencia...

Al parecer había venido para disculparse con el _Moyashi_, como le llamaba desde que se conocieron, debido a las amenazas de su fastidiosa prima... la cual al parecer tenia también una gran influencia en las empresas de su familia...

Quisieron saber cual fue la razón que lo obligo a finalmente disculparse con Allen después de todos estos años, pero Kanda solo les ignoro y se fue, mas poco les duro la incertidumbre pues adentro de la casa… siendo mas específicos en la azotea de esa casa… estaba Timcampy abrazada a su esposo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, dándole la espalda al cuerpo que colgaba inerte de una de las bases para el techo de madera…

_Aquel cuerpo hermoso y sonriente ante situaciones tan terribles como la muerte, que solamente le perteneció a su primo y hasta ese momento único familiar consanguíneo…_

_Allen Walker_

…

Si, definitivamente todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en _aquella _casa era algo que por mucho tiempo quiso dar por olvidados. Pues, por mas que quisiera haberlo negado, lo cierto era que… muy en el fondo, en lo mas recóndito de su conciencia… sabia que nunca dejo de amarle y que si aquel hermoso ser se había suicidado era su culpa por no aceptarlo como era cuando tuvo 19 y todas las oportunidades a su favor para conquistarle

Estos pensamientos lo torturaron al punto de que a pesar de que estuviese muerto, termino divorciándose de Lenalee… y la verdad, cualquiera hubiese pensado que ella reaccionaria de una forma terrible, no obstante, esta no pareció inmutarse ni siquiera cuando le dijo que quería quedarse el con su hija…

¿Y es que quien querría tener que cuidar a una hija de tu ex-esposo, cuando estas por casarte nuevamente para rehacer tu vida al lado de otra persona?

Sin duda ella no era de esas personas; de hecho, ella entro al tribunal para divorciarse y salio de el estando casada nuevamente, solo que junto a otro hombre… según le dijeron un embajador de la monarquía aun presente en Portugal

Sin embargo, no le sorprendió que a sus ahora bien conservados 63 años; y al ya hacerse la idea de que irónicamente su hija, Alisson, había terminado viviendo en _aquella_casa junto a su yerno y su, para el aun desconocida nieta; encontrarse de nuevo con su ex-esposa sentada hablando tranquilamente con su yerno y su marido, el duque Mikk…

Y podía sentirlo…

Como todos los presentes se quedaron por algunos instantes en completo silencio… como queriendo no reabrir todas aquellas marcas del pasado y solamente disfrutar de aquella memorable ocasión… los _dieciséis años_de su única y querida nieta, la cual, había que recalcar… ninguno de ellos conocía…

Pero por alguna razón que desconocían, la niña se negaba a salir de lo que parecía ser un encierro autoimpuesto… sus padres la excusaron diciendo que ella solía ser así en algunas ocasiones y que frecuentemente se aislaba del mundo en su habitación, la cual era, nada mas ni nada menos que _aquella azotea_…

El lo sabia desde que supo que su hija vivía ahí, algo se lo decía y no duro mucho para que ella se lo comentara e inconcientemente se lo confirmara; y sin embargo, en ningún momento tuvo el valor para decirle que en aquel lugar se había suicidado una persona… y no cualquier persona, sino _aquella persona_ de la cual le tuvo que contar para explicar el porque de su divorcio con su madre…

Finalmente el silencio fue roto por causa de una armoniosa melodía que, si su oído no le fallaba, debía provenir del piano que _sabia_ que aun se encontraba en ese lugar a pesar de los años…

Nuevamente escucho a Alisson disculparse por la "_grosería_" que su hija demostraba al estar renuente a presentarse ante sus abuelos… y sin más se dirigió de nuevo a tratar de razonar con la menor de aquella casa…

Para cuando Alisson bajo, su semblante no era el mejor de todos... casi podía decir que estaba furiosa y sin embargo, se notaba que se contenía su rabia por lo que parecía ser una muy fuerte razón...

- Madre, Alice dice que quiere verte a ti primero... por favor, acompáñame... - le pidió a Lenalee y esta, junto a su esposo, se levanto de su asiento y siguió a nuestra hija hasta el ultimo piso...

Durante un tiempo pensó que su nieta estaba enfadada con el... después de todo, Lenalee tenia la excusa de que vivía en Portugal y que por el maldito protocolo de mantenerse siempre al lado de su marido no había podido venir a verla... pero, ¿Y el?... viviendo tan cerca... ¿Con que motivo explicaba el hecho de no haber visto a su nieta desde que esta estaba recién nacida en brazos de su madre?

Ni el mismo lo sabía...

Finalmente Lenalee bajo las dichosas escaleras hecha un mar de lagrimas... y en cierta forma que ni el mismo podía explicar, se sintió bien al observarle de aquella manera... era como... como observar una victoria luego de años de haber olvidado la razón del conflicto... simplemente se sentía bien aunque no tuviese muy claro el motivo...

Mas poco le duro el gusto pues su hija le llamo pues, el debía ser el siguiente...

- ¿Ningún recado? ¿Alguna advertencia? – intento informarse un poco acerca del ser cruel y despiadado que debía ser su nieta

- Digamos que cuando la veas vas a sentir que viajaste unos 43 años al pasado…

Oficialmente entendía que su hija había heredado de su madre una habilidad femenina que el había y seguiría maldiciendo hasta el resto de sus días: las indirectas…

Subió las escaleras lo mas lento que le fuese posible de excusar por su edad y sus añejas extremidades, tratando de que con eso, el momento en el que conociera a su nieta para que esta le despreciara no llegase nunca… pero había cierta ansiedad que se lo impedía, algo le decía que no se arrepentiría de haber aceptado venir a este lugar después de tantos años…

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de tocar la puerta, ya que, sobre el tallado de la puerta en el que se leía claramente el nombre de la nueva dueña de _aquella_habitación, yacía una pegada una nota en la cual se leía con una fina y muy bonita caligrafía:

"_¿Aun le recuerdas?... __Porque yo se que pese a que esta muerto, aun el te ama…__"_

Eso lo descoloco por completo y sintió que pronto las lágrimas invadirían de nuevo su rostro luego de tanto tiempo sin sentir la tristeza de recordar las palabras de la pelirroja aquel día:

-"_¿Lo recordaras, cierto?... Porque yo se que a pesar de que esta muerto, el te seguirá esperando…_"-

A estas alturas era mas que obvio que jamás podría olvidarle… pero no era momento para que algo como esto le deprimiese; Así que guardo la nota en uno de sus bolsillos dejo que su Alisson le guiara dentro de aquel lugar para finalmente conocer a su nieta…

....

…_**Naciste siendo Sol y siendo Luna…**_

_Sin embargo, no pudo haber nada que le preparara para lo que iba a ver a continuación…_

_Definitivamente, esta habitación había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que se fijo en la pequeña que se dejaba ver detrás del enorme ventanal que ahora por causa de unas oscuras cortinas, dejaba casi en penumbras todo el lugar…_

_Y en medio de toda esa oscuridad se podía ver la sombra de una persona que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con un abrigo que no dejaba ver de ella mas que su silueta apuntando hacia un lugar de la habitación en especifico… el único lugar que era iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colaban tras la cortina…_

_En el, un lienzo que descansaba medianamente descubierto de su cobertor sobre un caballete…_

....

…_**Viviste como Dama y Caballero…**_

_Lentamente se acerco para terminar de destaparlo y lo que vio consiguió arrancarle las lágrimas que se había guardado antes de entrar en aquella habitación…_

_En aquel cuadro se observaba lo que durante su infancia fue su más grande sueño…_

_Esa imagen, era nada mas ni nada menos que lo que el soñaba despierto cada vez que se deleitaba viendo a la niña que le robaba el sueño desde su ventana; mientras que esta, inconsciente de su atenta mirada se dedicaba a tocar tranquilamente una pieza de Mozart…_

_En su imaginación; era el quien tocaba aquel hermoso piano blanco mientras aun lado de el se encontraba su adorada Allen recostada sobre su hombro izquierdo al tiempo que cantaba una nana al compás de la música…_

....

…_**Mujer de corazón, vientre sin cuna…**_

_Justo en ese momento escucha a su hija llamarle mientras que se abrían las cortinas…_

_Y finalmente pudo volver a reconocer el rostro de aquel ser que durante toda su vida consideraba como lo mas hermoso que llegaría a ver…_

_Su cabello, lacio y castaño hasta un poco más allá de su cintura. Su cuerpo, perfectamente proporcionado, aunque un poco delgado y su piel tan bella y tan pálida como la nieve; que la hacían parecer incluso mas frágil que una hoja de papel… llevaba un precioso vestido azul grisáceo mangas ¾ que finalizaban con un borde con encajes negros y le llagaba a un poco mas por encima de las rodillas… simplemente maravillosa_

_Incluso sus ojos grises eran igual de hermosos a como los vio por primera vez… y su sonrisa, tan siempre tan perfecta como en aquella trágica mañana en la que vio caer todo lo que consideraba como su mundo…_

- Padre, quisiera presentarte a tu nieta…- Eso fue lo que escucho decir a Alisson al tiempo que se posicionaba junto a la mas joven… haciendo que sobresaliera el hecho de que eran tan distintas que cualquiera que no las conociera podría negar hasta la muerte el hecho de que si quiera fuesen familia…

_Pero a estas alturas… ¿Para que hablar de imposibles que desafían a la muerte?… si frente a el tenia el mejor ejemplo de ellos… su amor platónico y a su propia nieta… juntos en una sola imagen que era la que se presentaba frente a el en estos momentos…_

- Mucho gusto, abuelo Lavi… mi nombre es _Alice Warrem_ -

....

…_**Y en tu propio planeta forastero…**_

- Mucho gusto en conocerte querida…-

Aun que esto aun le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto por parte del destino…realmente…

…

**"_Aunque sea de esta forma…_**

**_Me alegra mucho volver a verte… y que me permitas amarte nuevamente…_**

**_Mí querido Allen…__"_**

...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno como ya dije, siento mucho la demora y sin embargo aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a mi amado Ricardo Arjona, el cual es el unico propietario de la hermosa cancion de este songfic... y si les gusto este fic espero que la escuchen...**

******Y hablando de cosas hermosas...**

******Reviews...? :3**

**_... PolidL-Chan ..._**


End file.
